TYPER EPISODE 2
by Sandokhan of Mochizuki
Summary: Continuing from epiesode one of the series. Mattimeo takes Martin's Mustang for a spin, Martin comes up with a novel idea for chocolate and Sandy is longing from afar. TOO FAST - TOO FURRY-OUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Continuing from part 1**

**Recap**

Redwall has grown. A thriving metropolis has spawned from its surroundings in the name of progress. While the streets are policed by the watchful eye of the Long Patrol, the world of illicit street racing has gained mass popularity and in the dead of night, the air is ripped apart by the sounds of throbbing pistons and burbling exhausts. After the tragic death of his Grandmother, Martin left his best friend for the cities that lay to the south. But after having being robbed and assaulted, Martin now wants to enter the illicit world of street racing to get closer to the ones who wronged him. His companions, an amateur graphic designer come wannabe street racer named Mattimeo and Sandokhan, a custom shop mechanic and former street racer. Whom is shyly in love with Ziral, a member of one of the richest families in Redwall City. However, Martin is beginning to deduce that Sandy isn't all he appears to be…

**TYPE-R **

**A Redwall fan-fiction story**

**EPISODE 2 - SKID MARKS**

**1 COMING STORM**

**Redwall Red-liners' Safe house**

**Some time the same night.**

Rusti paced up and down annoyed and frustrated after losing the team race a few hours ago. Most of the frustration was aimed at Dandin for the poor performance he gave. Occasionally, Rusti would glare evilly at him. Meanwhile, Deyna (resident mechanic) had his head under the bonnet of Rusti's Ferrari 575M Maranello. He then wiped the oil from his paws before he replaced the bonnet and put a marijuana joint in his mouth. "There's nothing wrong with the thing, matey,"

"Well… check it again!"

"I've done five complete engine checks. I've checked the spark plugs, valves, pistons and everything. There's nothing wrong with the thing. Or would you like me to do a complete overhaul?" The otter had checked that engine ever since Rusti came in swearing and cursing at what had happened that night. He took a lighter from his pocket and put the flame under the joint and inhaled. "I just wanna know how I can squeeze more BHP out of that thing," Rusti replied. "I've tweaked that engine as far as I can without increasing wear on the pistons. If I put even more on the engine, the extra modifications will produce more RPM than it'll handle and you'll torque-steer all over the place. Besides it's a V12!"

"But, it has to go faster! IT MUST!"

"Listen, Rust…"

"IT MUST!"

Deyna then inhaled on the joint before stubbing it out in a nearby ashtray. "What's the matter?" he asked.

"I've been beaten,"

"So? Join the club!"

"No beast has ever beaten my Ferrari in a single competition drag race before. Well guess what? I found somebeast that could. The reason I was late for the team race with 'Vita tonight was because some rat with an eye-patch said he had a real challenge for me. I said, OK what's the catch? He said no catch, all I had to do was just meet him on a stretch of motorway between here and Sal'stron. So I turn up, and there's that rat and his crew. The leader was driving a Corvette, beautiful machine. Beautiful. Then this rat points over to his mate who was standing next to this super-car. Black one side, silver on the other. I tell you, I didn't even know what the hell it was! I thought it was just a kit-car. But my god, it went like a bastard!"

"Do you remember what make it was?" Triss enquired.

"Sall…un. Or something?"

Deyna suddenly walked to his Supra and rummaged through the glove compartment. He returned with a motoring magazine. He flipped it open at a dog-eared page. "Hey Rusti, did it look like this?" The crew all surrounded Deyna's Supra. Rusti's eyes went wide, he recognised the wide body and the shape. "Yeah! That's it!"

"I thought so. This everybeast, is the Saleen S7,"

"Saleen?" Rusti enquired.

"Never heard of them," Tim Churchmouse added.

"Saleen are a car company that specialise in small scale car productions and modifying current production models from Ford and Chevrolet. They're like Shelby mixed with a little TVR. In Mossflower, a Saleen is a very, very rare thing to see. This bastard has a V8 overhead valve engine that can churn out 550 brake and over 520 ft/lb of torque. It's also quite light as well. Also, since the engine is situated towards the centre it has perfect balance."

"Yeah, but how did this rat get one?"

"Probably won it in a pink slip race. Those things cost over £300,000, not to mention shipping and handling costs." Triss stretched and yawned, "Don't take this so hard Rusti. We all get a bad spell. Any way, I'm going home. I'm tired."

After the crew had departed, Deyna sat in a camping chair outside the safe house. The sky was starting to turn a lighter shade of blue on the horizon, with gentle birdsong adding to the ambient tranquility of the scene. He inhaled a joint and thought, _I would worry about it. They're coming._


	2. Chapter 2

**2 DAWN OF THE GEARZ (PT 1)**

**Slipstream Customs**

**3 days later**

"What do you think Martin? HKS or Jackson Racing?"

Martin looked up from the engine of his Mustang with a look of intrigue. "You what?"

"What brand do you want for your racing exhaust?"

"Differences?"

"The Jackson one is cheaper and it'll cram another 29 ponies into your ride. The one made by HKS will give you the same amount of horsepower, but it's made from kevlar so it's lighter and more durable."

"Well HKS then."

Mattimeo emerged from upstairs with mugs of steaming hot coffee. Sandy took a mug off and blew on the hot liquid before sipping. "Cheers Mats. Mmm, that's good coffee!"

"By the way, I've finished an artistic rendering of the Mustang. Come check it out." Mats led the pair over to a sketching desk, where he had a concept drawing for Martin's Mustang. The primary colour for the car was red, with a black front whose gradient faded into the red paint towards the middle. Two yellow racing stripes ran along the roof from the front bumper to the rear. Wile the sides were donned with a broken chain vinyl. "Go with it," said Martin. "That looks awesome! I like the black and red fade especially," he continued. Martin then turned to Sandy, "Yo foxy! When is this thing gonna be finished?"

Sandy took another sip of coffee before replying, "In about a month or so…"

"A MONTH?!"

"Do you really think you can put together a driving machine in less than 3 days? You've got to take time to make sure that everything is working properly and the suspension is aligned for optimum absorption and steering response. If you really want, we could go to a track day."

"Track day?" Mat's enquired. "Salamandastron speedway has open days where you can pay a fee and take your car out for a spin on the track. We could take my RX-7 up there if you want."

"I'd rather take my Mustang," Martin replied. "I suppose we could. Sort of a review of work in progress," said Sandy. "SANDY", Mats called from the office, "PHONE! IT'S ZIRAL!" Sandy then wiped off his oily paws on a nearby rag and walked briskly into the office and took the receiver from Mats and spoke into the mouthpiece, "Hey,"

_"Hiya! Listen, I was talking to Mokkan and he said something about you running a chop shop,"_

"Yeah," Sandy replied.

"_I was, er, thinking I could bring my Honda down to, er, get an estimate?"_

"You thinking of doing it up?"

_"Yep."_

_"_Well, the guys and I were thinking of going down Sal'stron Races this weekend. Why don't you bring it round and I'll have a brief look at it. But what are you hoping to have done?" Sandy inquired, with both Mattimeo and Martin looking on with big grins. "_The works, mate!"_

"What? Everything?"

_"Everything! Turbo, suspension, bucket seats…"_

"Ok, Ok. I get the picture, I'll see you down there this weekend… Ok, K. Adiós," he replied before replacing the receiver on the hook and exhaled loudly with satisfaction. He then turned to Mattimeo who was still grinning at him. "What? Where's Martin?"

They both turned over to the front loading bay and saw Martin talking to a slim built squirrel in a dark blue hooded sweatshirt. They both seemed to exchange words before the squirrel left. Martin then paced swiftly over to the office to deliver the news. "Guys, the Noonvale Night-riders are gonna be rolling tonight in Redwall!"

"Cool!" Mats exclaimed. "Who was your mate?" Sandy asked. "That was my old mate Felldoh. He rides with 'em. He drives a Subaru 22B Impreza. Speaking of which, he's hoping to go one on one with Cheek…"

"Not if the Red-liners have anything to say about it," Sandy interrupted. "You guys seriously think Rusti's gonna let a crew from out of town walk in on his patch unchallenged?"

"Rusti doesn't OWN Redwall City! It's every beasts'!" Mats replied sternly.

"No, but after losing to Aqua-Vita three nights ago he's gonna be out to prove himself. And believe me, that Ferrari will be at full pelt!"

"Even so," Martin continued "you heard about how much Cheek's Scooby was keeping up with Rusti? So maybe someone in that crew has a chance!"

"Noonvale Nightriders…Isn't that the crew your girlfriend is in?" Mats enquired.

"Er, that…. Er," Martin blurted. "Yeah," Sandy continued smiling. "The mousemaid in that pink Celica! I saw her at Mocca's party on Saturday. She's got the cutest tail-end ever!"

"Shouldn't we be getting on with something?" Martin asked trying to change the subject. Sandy then stopped sniggering and composed himself before sticking his paws back under the bonnet of the Mustang. Before getting back to work, Sandy nudged Mattimeo, "I'll tell you this mate," he said. "That Rose bird... I would!"


	3. Chapter 3

**3 TOO FAST, TOO FURRY-OUS**

The Nightriders didn't really care all that much about turf. Noonvale was still a small, secluded forest village to the north east of Marshank. However, rep was what the Nightriders believed in and they didn't care where they built that rep. That night was the first time the Nightrtiders had been that far down south, so they had to memorize a street map before they came.

The word got out that they were flexing (NB: Flexing = showing off) somewhere in the industrial district. A small group of racers had congregated outside a rail freight depot. Brome, the youngest and the leader, drove a candy black Mazda RX-8 with twin, red racing stripe vinyls that ran over the top of the body. With the crews' racing emblem, a cresent moon, on the side. Felldoh drove a silver Subaru 22B Impreza. While Rose, Brome's older sister, drove a pink Toyota Celica and the otter Keyla, the crews' mechanic, had a orange Cadillac CTS-V. The Mustang still wasn't finished but Martin insisted on taking it. When Martin and the others arrived Brome was drag racing with one of the local racers, a hedgehog in a Renault Clio. Brome had left his car and leaned inside his opponents' car, "I win. Sorry mate."

"Aww! You've got to give me another chance," the hedgehog protested. "Hey, one shot is what everybeast gets. So pay up." The hedgehog then sighed loudly before producing a wad of cash from his trouser pocket. "Thanks, mate. I respect a beast who is willing to pay his debts."

Sandy rode shotgun with Mattimeo in his CRX while Martin followed behind in his Mustang. The trio were taken aback by the amount of racers who had congregated at the spot. Neon lights, loud music and one racer even had an Xbox rigged up in the trunk of his car. Martin stepped out of his car and looked around him, he caught sight of Rose's pink Celica but couldn't catch a glimpse of Rose herself. Mattimeo decided to "flex" for a little while, Sandy however took a walkabout around all the various makes and models.

Rose sat in her car with a laptop resting on her thighs. She looked up and saw a fox kneeling beside her car, running his paws along the curvature of the car's body-frame. "Need help with something?" Rose said as she leaned her head out of the window. Sandy looked up and smiled. "Oh sorry. I was just being nosey," he said. Rose put the laptop on the passenger's seat and stepped out of the car.

"Hey, I know you. Aren't you Martin's friend?"

"Friend and _employer_," the fox replied.

"Really? That's good, it's about time he found a job he actually enjoys. You run Slipstream, don't you? My brother likes to drop in every now and again," said Rose. "Mouse? Black Mazda?" Rose nodded, "Yep, that's my bro- hey, what the...?!" She stopped in mid-sentence as she felt somebeast put his paw on her tail. She turned round and saw Martin. "Pervert," she said before nuzzling him. "Thant's why you love me though," he replied.

"I'll leave you two alone then, shall I?" With that Sandy took his leave. When he got back to Mattimeo's Honda, he saw a group of creatures crowded around it. He then noticed the old oil pan with money being chucked into it. Mattimeo was looking for some action. "How about... two grand?" Said Mattimeo to his challenger, the otter Keyla. "All right, I'm game," said Keyla. The race was ordered in very little time, the bet was made and the two cars were preparing to line up, Keyla in the Cadillac and Matimeo in Martin's Mustang. Sandy poked his head into the driver's side window, "You do realize that when Martin finds out about you taking his car, he IS going to kill you!" Mattimeo just scoffed, "Ah, I'm sure he wouldn't mind me giving it a test run."

"Remember, he's packing nitrous and all I've done to this thing is new headers, exhaust and ECU processor," said Sandy before he ran to the sidelines to watch. The competitors revved their engines. "Hey," said Keyla. "Since this is your first time I'll cut you some slack. But only this once, don't expect me to be so merciful next time."

The race was just an old-fashioned straight line drag race, nothing fanciful. A half mile stretch of disused tarmac which used to serve as a parking lot for delivery lorries. The two cars rolled up to the start line which was spray painted on the ground. Keyla reached for a switch on the center console and flipped it, this disabled the flow of nitrous into the engine. Brome appointed himself as the starter. He walked in between the two cars and then pointed to a squirrel maid who shouted,"Ready!" Brome then pointed to his right, a vixen shouted, "Steady!" Then Brome pointed both fingers in front of him, "Go!"

Tyres screeched and billowed smoke as torque force was transferred to tarmac. The Cadillac got a head start, however the sheer weight of the car alone was enough to hinder it's progress. Keyla heard the rumble of a V8 to his left and saw the red Mustang inching closer. Keyla panicked, he hit top gear and depressed a lever on his steering column. Nothing happened. He suddenly remembered, he turned off the nitrous oxide. He hit the switch on the center console but it was too late. The Mustang charged ahead ,the V8 engine bellowing as if screaming in ecstasy to the night. Mattimeo crossed the line first and slammed on the brakes. The tyres screeched as the brakes locked the wheels into position.

After the car came to an abrupt halt, it was then swamped by onlookers. Martin hadn't seen a thing. He was so busy talking to Rose that he hadn't taken notice of what had occurred. Martin looked up and saw multiple creatures crowding around Mattimeo. "What's going on over there?"

"Looks like somebody won to me," said Rose. "I didn't know Mats was wanting to race."

Martin excused himself before walking over to the cheering crowd. Martin's faced then burned with anger when he saw the car Mattimeo was standing next to. "WHAT THE FUCK!? MY CAR!!" Martin shouted. _Uh oh, Busted!_ Mattimeo thought to himself. "Er, hey, er Martin. Look, I was just..." His voice trailed off as Martin's hardened glare silenced him. "How much?"

"Huh?"

"How much did you win?"

"Four grand," Mattimeo said. "Gimme say... three and a half and I'll say no more on the matter," Martin proposed. Mattimeo was shocked but then he thought it would be fair. After all, he did use Martin's Mustang to actually win. Martin took his share and gave it Sandy, "Hey, this is to go towards the cost of my Mustang." The fox gratefully took the wad and put it in his pocket, but Martin then nudged the fox, "Hey, er...Sandy. Listen, I'm gonna need the flat tonight for a little, how should I put this..." Sandy was no fool, he turned and saw Rose standing next to her Toyota looking coy. The fox smiled, "Ohhhh, I see! Martin wants to get his mack on!" Martin smiled, then turned to Mattimeo, "As for you, if you ever so much as look at my car without permission I will come down on you hard!" Martin then climbed into his Mustang and headed back towards Slipstream Customs with Rose following him in her Toyota. "Martin wants the flat tonight," Sandy said to Mattimeo. "You can chill down my yard if you want," the mouse offered. "Oh I couldn't impose..."

"I have an Xbox."

Sandy did find it a little odd that Rusti and his crew were nowhere to be seen that night.


	4. Chapter 4

**4 SEX, CHOCOLATE AND HALO 3**

Martin and Rose both lay on the sofa. Martin was on top kissing Rose deeply as he ran his paws over Rose's rump and squeezed. Rose had one of her paws rubbing the gusset of Martins' cargo pants. "By the fur," said Martin. "You're so gorgeous!" Rose nuzzled him before she took off her skinny top. Martin unbuttoned his shirt before Rose leaned forward and licked his furry chest. "We should take this into the bedroom," said Martin. "Got any condoms?" Rose asked.

"Shit, no I don't. I'll see if Sandy's got some," replied Martin as he got off the couch. "Why would Sandy have any condoms?"

"'Cause he's dr-eeaam-ing!"

"Are you sure your parents won't mind?" Asked Sandy as Mattimeo lead him from the garage to the front door. "Actually my parents are away for the week. They won't be back until next Sunday," said Mats as he turned the house key in the lock. Once inside,Mattimeo busied himself with his mail. "Make yourself at home Sandy," he said.

Sandy sat in the lounge admiring the homely décor. Mattimeo then walked I and fell on the sofa next to the fox. "Xbox?" Mattimeo suggested. Sandy eagerly nodded as Mattimoe went to a wood carved cabinet and opened it. Seven shelves in all, every one of them packed with Xbox 360 games. Sandy's eyes went wide and his muzzle gaped open. "Right, Call of Duty 4 or Forza Motorsport 2?"

"Which do you think I would enjoy more?"

"No, which one do you want to play first?"

Martin lay in his bed with his paws behind his head as he winced in ecstasy. Rose poked her head out from under the covers, "You aren't gonna spunk in my mouth, are you?"

"Nah, course not. Now keep going," he replied before Rose ducked her head under the bedclothes.

The Xbox whirred and buzzed as Mattimeo pressed the eject button on the disk draw. "Well, what'd you think?"

"Yes, I have to say Forza Motorsport 2 is definitely the pornography of cars and then some," Sandy replied. Mattimeo placed the disc back in the box and placed in back in the cabinet. "Halo 3 on line?" He suggested. "I'm starving," said Sandy. "You don't mind ordering out do you Mats?"

"Pizza?"

"Nah, not in the mood for pizza. Fancy a Chinese?"

Rose lay on Martin's bed writhing in pleasure while Martin performed on her. Then the waves of carnal delight faded and Martin poked his out from under the covers,"Hey Rose, I just had an idea. Go into the second drawer on my nightstand, hand me the bar of chocolate." Rose looked at him puzzled, "Er... ooookay." As Rose passed the chocolate bar, Martin ripped off the wrapper and suckled gently at the sweet brown mass covering it in his saliva. He then grinned at Rose before ducking his head down again. Rose was still confused, "Martin, I still don't get it. What's it f-ooo-ooorrrrrrrr!?"

"Ah, bollocks!" Sandy shouted as he was killed from behind. "I suck at this," he added. "Mate, seriously, chill. You're literally a noob," said Mattimeo, his eyes still glued to the TV. "No insult intended, you can't expect to the best at a game from the first time you pick it up. What game platform you got?"

"PS2," said Sandy. "Seriously, invest in an Xbox. You won't be disappointed, well, not until it pisses itself and dies, hehe," Mattimeo snickered.

Mattimeo awoke the next morning to sound of Sandy urinating in his toilet. The fox let out a loud sigh as the last dribbles escaped from his urethra. Mattimeo clamped his pillow over his ears and rolled over. After about half an hour, Mattimeo descended the staircase rubbing fatigue from his eyes. He entered the kitchen and saw Sandy eating what remained of his Chinese from the previous night. "Morning," Sandy said between mouthfuls of cold food. "Ahh! Got any coffee on the go?" Asked Mattimeo as he stretched and yawned. "Yeah," Sandy replied as he poured a mug for his friend. As he sat down at the kitchen table, Sandy looked hard at Mattimeo. "Mats, there's something I've got to warn you about,"

"What?"

"About being a street racer..."

"What?"

"Cold Chinese food for breakfast! Hehe!" Sandy chuckled as he passed Mattimeo the remainder of his meal.

After "breakfast" Mattimeo drove Sandy back to Slipstream Customs. After saying his goodbyes to Mattimeo Sandy noticed Skalrag parked outside with his Audi RS6. "Hey," Skalrag called. Sandy returned a nod. He produced a set of keys from his pocket and unlocked the shutters over the garage entrance. "Hey Skals, give us a paw, would you?"

Skalrag happily obliged. Together the pair opened the shutter with little effort. "Anyway, what brings you down here?"

"What? I can't come and see an old mate of mine?" Skalrag replied before adding, "Actually, the Audi feels a bit sluggish could you take a look at it for me?"

"Sure. Usual maintenance, usual fee. Just let me get changed," said Sandy. Skalrag stayed in the waiting room next to the office leafing through the odd copies of Max Power and Top Gear magazines, while Sandy went upstairs into the flat above the garage to get changed. He didn't know that Martin and Rose had left their door open. Rose awoke first, she got of bed and yawned loudly as she stretched. When she opened her eyes she saw Sandy standing by the door eyes wide. Rose let out a loud squeak before she whipped the bedclothes off Martin and used them to conceal herself. Martin sat up like a bolt. "Rose? What's wrong?" Martin said before he caught sight of Sandy. "Get the fuck out Sandy," he shouted.

"Sorry," said Sandy before adding, "At least you two didn't do it on my bed!"

By the time Martin and Rose got dressed and walked down into the garage,Sandy already had his paws under the bonnet of Skalrag's Audi. Rose gave Martin one last kiss before she left the garage to find her Celica. Sandy nudged Martin, "Fair play mate! She is one sexy mouse. I understand why you got with her."

"It's more than just her tits and her tail-end. She's funny, witty..."

"Good in bed?"

"Awww! You cannot possibly begin to imagine. Really, REALLY good in bed. She's a right dirty girl," Martin replied before rubbing his paws together. "Right, let's get to work."

"Hey Martin, you still up for going down Sal'stron on Saturday?"


	5. Chapter 5

**4 BLAST FROM THE PAST**

On Saturday morning, Sandy wanted to take the RX-7 as well as the Mustang. Salamandastron didn't really have a racing scene, with a speedway and a rally dirt track carved into the extinct volcano, professional motor sport was the practised doctrine. Finnbar and the otters from Aqua-vita taught themselves how to fine tune their cars on that speedway. Before they left Sandy only said one thing, "I drive like the wind. So try to keep up!"

The sun was high in the midday sky as both cars pulled into car-lot to register. Martin was puzzled at all the questions that random beasts asked when they heard he was Sandy's friend. It was if that every beast there almost revered him as some driving god. Sandy had his head under the bonnet of the Mustang giving the engine a look and a tweak. He then lifted his head and wiped the sweat off his brow with the back of his paw. He looked around him. He could make out Finbar and his otters standing around their respected cars. Cheek sat on the bonnet of his Subaru with a laptop computer in his lap.

Then he caught a white Honda NSX parked next to a silver Ford GT. The driver's side door was open and saw Ziral laid back in the drivers seat. Sandy strolled over and tapped on the wind shield. "Hey!"

"Hey pretty vixen," Sandy replied. "Glad you could make it. Who's your friend?"

"Mokkan. That's his ride." Sure enough, Mokkan rolled down his window and poked his head through it. "Sandy, what' up?"

"Hey Mokkan. Nice wheels Zee. I remember seeing one of these in my D1 days. But, I wouldn't really call it a drifting car."

"I was wandering. How would you go about doing a project like this?" Ziral enquired. "You interested?" Sandy replied before taking up a narrative posture. "First, I'd start with the engine. The easiest way to get more power is to increase the bar on the turbo. You have to make sure the air-volume is sufficient enough and that the exhaust valve matches. The suspension depends on hardness, absorption, angle of road and the tyres. Both the lower and tower bars have to match also. Then I'd finish with the old laughing gas; nitrous oxide. When injected into the engine it makes the fuel denser so it reacts with the air inside the engine more freely, producing more RPM. Am I going too fast for you?"

"You have actually. Now could you explain it again, only this time in english!"

"Oh, erm, I'll just put mods on the engine and tweak them a bit to make your car go faster," Sandy replied. "What's your RX-7 like to drive?"

"It's a drifting car. You wanna come for a ride?"

Ziral winked at Sandy and simply returned a smile. The air was soon torn asunder by roaring engines passing the home straight by the pits at almost 200 mph. Sandy looked over to Aqua vita who were preparing for a run. He saw a group of cars following a pace car out of the pits before they joined the other drivers.

Martin blared the horn on his Mustang, trying to get his friends' attention. Both Ziral and Sandy walked over to the RX-7 and fastened their seatbelts. "I gotta warn you Zee, I drive like the wind."

"As long as you don't crash!"

The rest of the cars in their group followed the pace car until they crossed the chequered line and began to accelerate. Martin and Mats sat in the Mustang ahead of the RX-7. The Mustang had a slight lead on the RX-7 due to its brunt. As they entered the first corner, Sandy kept looking at the needle on his tachometer. 70, 90, 110… then he tapped the brake pedal and turned hard into the corner. The centrifugal forces forced both Sandy and his passenger to lean violently to left. The RX-7 went into a sideways skid with it's tail only kicking out slightly. Martin gaped into the rear view mirror at the RX-7, with smoke billowing off his back tyres. Ziral went wide eyed with fright and turned to look at Sandy whom was too focused on the road in front of him.

The two cars then turned right into a tight chicane. The Mustang twitched as it's suspension dipped and bounced over the rumple strips. The RX-7 braked hard at the entrance before Sandy pushed the accelerator into the floor and it sped out onto a straight before a sweeper corner. After drifting round the sweeper, the RX-7 had gained ground on the Mustang on a long straight while riding in the Mustang's slipstream.

The straight then dipped into a gentle slope which turned into a tight hairpin turn. Sandy glanced over to his right and saw the markers go past in hundreds, 400, 300, 200. _BRAKE!! _Sandy thought to himself as he depressed the brake pedal and the RX-7 slowed down. However, he looked ahead as Martin missed his braking point. The Mustang went into a fishtail spin as it skidded off the tarmac and into the gravel trap, bringing the car to an abrupt halt.

After five laps, the RX-7 pulled into the pits and parked next to a blue Subaru. The otter Cheek looked up and thought, _I recognize that FC._ He closed his laptop before he hopped off his bonnet. Sandy emerged from the car with Ziral retching with nausea. She hurried over to a secluded corner and vomited onto the floor. Sandy appeared behind her rubbing her back. "You OK?"

"Yeah, I'm alright…" Ziral replied before she continued being sick.

"I don't believe it! Is that YOU Sandy?" a voice called from behind them. Sandy spun round and saw a face he hadn't seen in a while. "Cheek?" he exclaimed with surprise before he hurried over to the young otter and exchanged respect knuckles with him. "Haha! How are ya, me ole drifter? I haven't seen you since your accident. It's really good to see you out and about."

"It's good to see you an'all. You still driving that old Starion?"

"STARION?!" Cheek replied with indignation. "You really haven't spoken to me since college have you?"

"Nope,"

"Still haven't had sex with a female yet?"

"Shut up Cheek!"

"Hey, if you're gay or anythin' it's OK. A lot of beasts are pretty open minded!" Just then, Martin's Mustang limped into the pits. After it parked next to Ziral's NSX, Martin emerged from the driver's side and walked up to both Cheek and Sandy. "How'd you do that?" he enquired. "Do what?" Sandy replied.

"Drive like that? I never seen anyone do the things you did in that RX."

"Didn't you know?" Cheek replied. "Sandy's an ex D1 world champion."

"D1?" asked Mats.

"Drift racing. The latest craze from Japan. It's a form of racing that's not about speed, it's about going sideways," Cheek continued. "So in other words, showing off?" Martin enquired. "Pretty much, but flexing is more showing off than drifting. Drifting is all about speed and control" But Sandy then noticed Ziral walk gingerly over. Obviously still in discomfort from her nausea. "You OK?"

"Yeah,I am now. Strange, I've never been car sick since I was eight years old," she exclaimed. "Listen," said Sandy to Mattimeo and Martin. "I'm gonna look out for Zee for a while. Do you guys wanna start heading back and I'll meet you back at the shop?" Both mice agreed and after some light conversation, Ziral wanted to know more about Sandy.


	6. Chapter 6

**EPILOGUE: DR. STRANGE-FOX (OR HOW I LEARNED TO STOP WORRYING AND TALK TO CHICKS)**

Both Sandy and Ziral had pulled over at a service station on the free way back to Redwall City. The pair sat in the Costa Coffee shop in the food court as they conversed about nothing and everything. "No way! You were in CHESS club?"

Ziral blushed lightly, "Hmm, I was quite the shy, bookish type when I was in school. What about you? Jock or king of the geeks?"

"I was an in-between-er, if you will. I wasn't popular, I wasn't a geek, I was something in between. But come to think about it, I did used to play a bit of rugby when I was in school. I was a full back. I think that's what got me into ice hockey." Sandy's eyes started to wonder around Ziral's supple frame. "You know," said Sandy as he inched his paw closer to Ziral's and put his paw on hers. "You can really turn a dog-fox's head,"

"Are you trying to say I'm pretty?"

Sandy suddenly blushed furiously and jerked his paw away nervously. "Well, I, erm, that is," he stammered uncontrollably. Ziral giggled lightly, "Hehe. I'll take that as a yes. Why do you get so nervous around me?" There was a pause before Sandy replied, "Sorry, I don't really get out much since my accident and I like you... a little." Ziral started to converse again. "Sandy, your mate – Skalrag, isn't it?"

"Yeah,"

"He's been saying some things about you. Tell me about what happened,"

"Do you really want to know?" Ziral nodded. Sandy exhaled loudly and paused. "It was two years ago. Oh, I was 21. I remember, that was the year after I won in Tokyo. In Tokyo, they don't drive... they drift. The Japanese have taken power sliding and have turned it into an art form. I came first, out of every single driver...First. I was on top of the world, you cannot imagine how much I was full of myself. After I got back, I moved out of my dad's house and decided to rent a flat in the city. Nowhere fancy, just a roof over my head. I had shit loads of money from the D1 circuit so I bought a car. Nissan Skyline GT-R V-SPEC II, R34 chassis. 2.8 litre straight six, twin-turbo engine. Stunning car, absolutely stunning. Fancy another coffee?"

"No it's fine, I'm intrigued now. Go on," Ziral replied her face a picture of interest. "That Skyline was in my eyes perfection. Parts, body kits, I shaped it, I fed it. Sorry, if that sounds a little contrived but that's how I felt about it. I made that car, in many other eyes, invincible. I've beaten Jags, Mercs, Toyotas, Nissans, Porshes, Evos, Fords – you name them, I've raced them! Then the Corsairs showed up. They come from some place on the coast. They love to street race. There was this stoat called Badrang, he drove a Corvette. Beautiful machine and he wanted to race me. I was, again so full of myself, we agreed on the ante and all I needed to do was race him. Usual rules, first one to the abbey on the top of the hill wins, I was almost there, I could taste victory. Then, bang. I lost control, the damn thing was torque steering all over the road. Then I slammed into a wall of spectators. I still see their faces frozen and numbed in fear when I close my eyes. Shit like that stays with you forever. After I was put on trial, I hung up my driving gloves. I never raced again."

Ziral now had her paw on Sandy's and squeezed it tenderly. "You felt like if you raced again, something worse would happen?" The fox just nodded sadly. "Sandy, can I ask you something else?" Sandy looked up and nodded. "Is it true that you've never... you know... done it with a vixen?"

"Well of course I've done it... on my own. Just... not with another creature," he said before gulping at the now warm coffee. "What about you? I think with a hot body like yours you must be beating off males with a stick!"

"What makes you say that?"

"Rusti for one thing,"

"Ah yes...him!" Said Ziral as she finished her coffee. "Thinks he's all that just because he drives a Ferrari. I hate guys like that," she continued before getting out her mobile/cell phone. "Hey Sandy, can I get your number?"

"I thought you already had it," said Sandy.

"I mean your cell number. I'd rather talk to you outside of office hours!"


End file.
